


House Hunting

by Ltleflrt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dean Has a Dog, Flirty Dean, M/M, realtor castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: Castiel is a realtor, and Dean is the client he is trying to help find his dream home.  Dean is constantly flirting with him, leaving him flustered because he would really like to flirt back, but he needs to keep professional.Over the course of several months, Castiel gets to know Dean as he takes him to each house, learning what he likes and dislikes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 25
Kudos: 289





	House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Down the street from where I live there is a house for sale, and the little sign out front says “Angel Real Estate”. The A has a halo around the top, and the background is blue sky with white fluffy clouds. Obviously this gives me AU ideas. 
> 
> This was originally just a rambly "I Have An Idea" post, so it's kinda rough, but I'm never going to do more with it. I just wanna archive it somewhere to make it easier to find :D
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr at https://ltleflrt.tumblr.com/post/128528772848/down-the-street-from-where-i-live-there-is-a-house

Dean wants a huge yard - because he has an Irish Setter named Led who needs room to chase tennis balls. He wants four bedrooms - he’s single, but has a large family that will need places to sleep when they visit, which will probably be often. He _needs_ a garage for his Baby - Castiel has seen it, and he immediately agrees that the beautiful machine needs a spacious room of its own. Dean’s loose stride hitches with a limp, and his green eyes narrow with pain when he has to climb too many stairs. When he catches Castiel watching him, Dean tries his best to hide it, but Castiel removes houses with multiple floors from his list of potentials.

One day, Castiel meets Dean in the driveway of a sprawling rambler with a spacious fenced yard, a two car garage that will allow plenty of room for a huge classic car, and even though it only has three bedrooms, they are big enough that with a little work, a fourth can be created. He’s sure it’ll be perfect.

He believes he is right when he sees Dean’s eyes light up, but he proceeds with the tour. The house has mostly wood floors, a fireplace in the living room, lovely bathrooms that have recently been renovated. But Castiel knows the exact moment that Dean falls in love with the house is when he walks into the kitchen. Dean had mentioned once that he loves cooking shows, but he never tried any of the things he learned because he didn’t have the right space to properly prepare meals. The kitchen in this house has two ovens, a range with a grill, gorgeous marble counter tops, and space for a huge fridge.

Dean turns to Castiel and he grins. “This is the one, Cas.”

Castiel loves how the shortened version of his name slips between Dean’s lips, his tongue flashing behind his perfect teeth. He returns the smile. “I am so glad.”

It takes three weeks to close on the house. And when the final paperwork is signed, Castiel feels a twinge of disappointment as he hands over the silver ring threaded through two sets of keys for Dean’s new home. It took them several months of searching to find the right house, and Castiel spent quite a bit of time with Dean. He’ll miss his charming smile, and his bawdy flirtations.

“So, Cas,” Dean says as he bounces the keys in his palm. “Now that we no longer have a business association, will you allow me to make you dinner?” He grins. “I’d really love to try out my new kitchen.”

Castiel goes warm all over. A part of him hadn’t really taken Dean’s flirtations seriously. Plenty of clients flirt. Some just for fun, and some probably hoping for some kind of discount, as if that were in his power. None of them continue their attentions once they no longer require his services.

He accepts, of course. It takes a few days for Dean to get enough of his things moved into the house to have company, and it’s obvious when Castiel is invited inside for the first time that Dean still needs new furniture, and has a pile of boxes to unload. 

Led is a sweet dog who immediately takes to Castiel, leaning against his leg as he watches Dean break in his kitchen for the first time - he hasn’t cooked an actual meal yet, having lived on takeout until the kitchen was ready. 

Later, after an amazing meal, Dean sends Led outside, and then surprises Castiel by stepping close and leaning in for a kiss. “So, Cas,” He says softly when their lips part seconds later. “The kitchen is broken in. Wanna help me with the bedroom?”

Castiel grins. “I’d be happy to.”

Dean takes his hand, and leads him down the hall to the master bedroom.

They “break in” a different room every weekend for a month. And then they start over again six months later, when Castiel moves in. It’s their moving in tradition, Dean says. Castiel thinks it’s a very good tradition, even if he thinks they’ve already found their dream home.


End file.
